Passion Colors Everything
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Melanie/Jacob:."No importaba si había sido un simple polvo, de pronto su vida se vio de todos colores. Y le gustó. Mucho. Había encontrado a un chico malo que no era tan idiota entre el ochenta por ciento de la población idiota y mala" Reto. Limme.


**Disclaimer: **Plot (c) MC. You know, I know.

**Claim: **Mel/Jacob —son el uno para el otro (?).

**Advertencias:**Cítricos, nada más (xD).

**Notas: **Esto va en respuesta al reto Crossover Twilight/The Host, del foro LOL. Él título es el nombre de una canción de Poets Of The Fall. Enjoy ppl.

-

-

* * *

**Passion Colors Everything**

* * *

El mundo estaba lleno de malas personas. Buenas también. Y luego las almas y los vampiros. Cualquiera podría decir que las almas eran parte de las buenas y los vampiros parte de los malos, pero todo dependía de a quién se lo preguntaras (y quién lo supiese, también).

A Melanie Stryder le tocaba siempre estar rodeada de malas personas. Malas personas que eran estúpidas y que eran egoístas y buscaban el camino sencillo a todo sin importarles si perjudicaban a otros.

Como el idiota que iba corriendo con su bolso en dirección opuesta a ella. En el medio de la vía pública, y sin nadie que al menos tuviera la intención -y decencia- de ayudarle a atraparlo.

El mundo era ochenta por ciento malas personas, según ella, donde no podías confiar en nadie, también según ella. Todo era producto de vivir en un mundo lleno de almas que querían tomar tu cuerpo para hacerlo suyo y humanos vándalos que adoraban tomar bolsos ajenos. Debía ser desconfiada por su bien.

Corrió en búsqueda de aquel hombre para poder recuperar su bolso, pero incluso corriendo con todas sus fuerzas (y ella era rápida), no pudo alcanzarle. El bastardo corría demasiado rápido, y el hecho de que ella estuviera usando la falda que le obligaban usar en su empleo no le favorecían en acelerar su paso.

Qué lástima, porque aquel era su bolso favorito, era bastante grande y espacioso, y de un hermoso color negro, pero lo más importante era lo de adentro, su dinero, su móvil y las llaves de su departamento. Tendría que pedirle un juego de llaves al antipático portero que siempre le miraba como si fuera a saltarle encima.

El mundo también era ochenta por ciento idiotas.

-

Pedirle una llave al antipático de Kevin había sido más difícil de lo que pensó. Estuvo a punto de saltarle al cuello, porque su día no había sido exactamente de rositas y estaba de muy mal humor en cuanto llegó donde vivía. Además, Kevin no era de esos porteros que sonreían y te atendían amablemente, él se metía en la vida de uno, hacía preguntas molestas y nunca sonreía. Mel siempre tuvo diferencias con él desde que comenzó a vivir allí.

_(— Necesito un par de llaves nuevas, Kevin._

— _¿Ya? El mes pasado me pediste otro juego. No son gratis hacerlas._

— _Me han robado recién, no tengo nada._

— _Pues cuida tu bolso la próxima vez._

— _Dame las malditas llaves y cierra el pico)._

Su vida iba de discución en discución. Con Kevin y con su jefe, generalmente. De todos modos, consiguió las dichosas llaves y logró entrar en su apartamento. Sin su bolso, se dedicó a quitarse los zapatos que le estaban matando y presionó el botón del contestador mientras iba a buscar algo de agua en el refrigerador. Los mensajes comenzaron a pasar. De su hermano, de Jared, de su compañera de trabajo, de un muchacho que le decía -por decimoquinta vez- que se había ganado un auto cero kilómetro, y de un muchacho que se hacía llamar Jacob.

Pero lo que le importóde aquel último mensaje, fue lo que ese tal Jacob decía _("Uhm, hola, soy Jacob Black. Llamaba para avisarte que he encontrado tu bolso. Sólo lo abrí para encontrar un número, no te preocupes. Puedes llamar a este número para que te lo devuelva, pero de todos modos me pasaré por la dirección de tu apartamento, si no es molestia. Uh, bueno, era eso")_. Él tenía su bolso, entonces. Y era parte del veinte por ciento de buenas personas y al parecer del otro veinte por ciento de personas que no eran idiotas. Al parecer.

-

Mientras terminaba de almorzar (bastante tarde, pero como estaba sola, sus horarios se había desacomodado bastante), sonó el timbre. Tuvo la leve esperanza de que fuera aquel muchacho, Jacob, devolviéndole su bolso. Necesitaba sus cosas. No esperaba encontrar el dinero o su móvil, pero sus cosas personales como maquillaje y quizá su cartera donde tenía esa foto de Jamie sonriendo entre las piernas de sus padres no le vendrían mal.

Se levantó de la silla sin importarle el cambiarse las ropas de entre casa para recibir a un completo extraño. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con rostro cansino. Estaba de muy mal humor, a decir verdad.

— ¿Melanie Sryder? Disculpa la molestia, pero encontré tu bolso.

— Gracias por devolverlo.

No pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, y algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que el hombre estaba muy bien.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

— No creo que...

— Insisto.

Él sonrió con algo que a ella le pareció picardía, le entregó su bolso y entró al apartamento. Y cuando Mel cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, olvidó completamente a Jared, porque con aquel muchacho sintió una química mucho más fuerte e irresistible.

Y era tan descabellado, pero podía jurar que él sintió lo mismo, y que a él también le gustaba. _Que a los dos les gustaba_.

Jacob se dio la vuelta para mirarla, le sonrió y todo autocontrol murió antes de nacer. Mel se le tiró encima y no tardó en buscar la mejor forma de quitarle la ropa. La urgencia era inmensa y casi le dolía.

-

Dios, nunca se había corrido como lo había hecho con aquel muchacho. Le dolía, en lo profundo, admitirlo, pero era incluso mejor que Jared en la cama. Sus manazas eran cuidadosas y fieras a la vez sobre su cuerpo, embestía con una precisión demasiado placentera, y su temperatura era tan increíblemente elevada que le encantaba (también le encantaba que cada vez que tocaba su nuca, no encontraba marca alguna allí atrás y veía que sus ojos eran negros, sin destello plateado que le asustara).

Debía admitir que le encantaba la idea de fundirse con él. Y también le encantaba sentir los patrones que trazaba distraído con su dedo en sus caderas, a la altura en la que el hueso podía ser perfectamente palpado. Le hacía sonreír y sentirse en casa de una manera completamente diferente a la que sentía cuando estaba con Jared. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero Jacob tenía algo que le volvía loca. Quizá era la sonrisa pícara o su destreza en la cama, o quizá era su apariencia de chico simple, pero algo de él le gustaba.

Él le besó la comisura de los labios, y luego siguió su camino hacia abajo, dibujando patrones erróneos, siguiendo el perfil de su mandíbula, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, mordisqueando las clavículas y deteniéndose en el inicio de sus pechos, todo para volver a deshacer el camino y terminar besándola pasionalmente, tal vez deseando una segunda ronda.

Y pensó por un instante que todo en aquel momento era de color rojo pasión, porque le encantaba la forma en la que Jacob le hacía sentir. No importaba si había sido un simple polvo, de pronto su vida se vio de todos colores. Y le gustó. Mucho.

Había encontrado a un chico malo que no era tan idiota entre el ochenta por ciento de la población idiota y mala.

* * *

_&._


End file.
